The Snape's
by x-greeneyesy-x
Summary: A look into the Snape family as their youngest daughter starts Hogwarts.


**The Snape's**

* * *

'I don't want to go to Hogwarts Mum. Please don't make me go.' Althea begged her mother.

'Darling, you have to go.' Hermione said to her eleven year old daughter. 'It's not much of a change Althea, your father and I are only here if you get homesick.'

'Can't I sleep in my room here?' she asked.

'No, students have to sleep in their dormitories.' She replied as she straighten Althea's robe. 'You'll be fine sweetheart. I did it and my parents were much further away than we are. Wyatt managed didn't he? You'll be fine.'

'Can I come here if I want?' she asked.

'Of course you can.' Hermione said as she kissed her daughter's head. 'Now why don't you go join the other first years at the port while I go speak with your father?'

'Okay.' She said as she stalked off unhappily.

* * *

Hermione made her way down to the Headmaster's office to find her husband. She walked into his office to find him hunched over files.

'She's worrying.' Hermione said as she walked to his desk.

'She'll be fine Hermione.' Severus said as he looked up at his young wife.

'Do you think? She's so different to Wyatt and Lucas Severus.' Hermione said as she sat down on the chair in front of his desk. 'She's my baby, my last baby.'

'Is this what it's about? She's your last child?' He asked her.

'No! No, it's not that; I'm just worried, she's a sensitive child.' Hermione said as she stood up again and walked to him.

'I know she is but she has to grow up sometime.' He said as he pulled her down to his lap. 'She'll be fine, just like you were and just like her brothers.'

'What if she's like you?' Hermione asked as she looked at him. 'What if she hates it just as much as you did?'

'I didn't hate it when I was a student.' He replied.

'Yes you did.' She said as she kissed his cheek. 'Promise me if she truly does hate it we can look into something else.'

'Hermione, she will like it.' He replied.

'Promise me.' She replied.

'Okay. I promise.' He said as he kissed her.

Hermione smiled as she pulled away from Severus; she snuggled into his chest and sighed. 'Can you believe our last baby is starting Hogwarts and our first is nearly finished? I feel old.'

'You feel old?' he said sarcastically. 'You are not even forty yet Hermione.'

'What would you say if I said I wanted to try for another baby?' she asked hopeful.

'So you do want another baby then?' he replied.

'Well, I don't know. I think so.' She said as she looked up at him. 'Wyatt and Lucas are self sufficient now; they don't need me and Althea is going to be a first year and I keep thinking if I hadn't of had that miscarriage last year we'd have a baby now.'

'A baby will change a lot for us Hermione; we've done the baby years why do you want that all again?' he asked.

'I don't know I just know I want another baby.' She said. 'I want your baby; I want to be pregnant again. You love when I'm pregnant.'

'So are you saying if I don't get you pregnant you'll find someone else who will?' he asked with an arched eyebrow.

'Of course not.' She said as she looked at him. 'Can we try please?'

'Hermione, I'm old.' He said.

'It doesn't mean that your swimmers won't work.' She said. 'And you're not that old Severus.'

'We'll try.' He said.

'Thank you! Thank you!' she said as she kissed him thoroughly.

* * *

Severus and Hermione made their way to Great Hall for the first year sorting. They took their respectful seats next to each other and waited till their daughters name was called. Althea walked to the stall and sat down. The hat was placed on her head.

Hermione looked at her husband and reached for his hand.

'Ravenclaw!' the hat shouted.

Hermione smiled at her daughter while Severus kept his face impartial. Althea ran to her house table and sat down next to another first year and smiled. She was the first Ravenclaw Snape.

'Think, if we have another, we could have a Snape in every house.' She said as she whispered to Severus.

'No son or daughter of mine will be in Hufflepuff Hermione its bad enough Lucas is a lion.' He replied.

'Another Gryffindor then?' she said smiling.

'Never. Slytherin. I intend to make a Slytherin and I intend to do that tonight.' He said with a smirk.

'I look forward to it.' She replied.

* * *

After the feast, Hermione settled in her house, Gryffindor while Severus went to his office. They both returned to their private rooms after nine o'clock.

'Good evening Mrs Snape.' Severus said as he kissed his wife.

'Good evening Mr Snape.' She replied.

'It's Headmaster Snape.' He told her as he lifted her into his arms.

'Oh of course Headmaster.' She said as she kissed him.

'Ms Granger I believe you are breaking school rules.' He said as he walked into their bedroom.

'Daddy!' a scream came from the living room.

Severus put Hermione down and walked into the living room to find Althea in floods of tears.

'What's wrong Althea?' Hermione asked as she rushed to her daughter.

'I don't like it!' she sobbed.

'Althea, you haven't given it a change. Darling, you need to try it.' Hermione said as she pulled her daughter to her. 'Calm down.'

'Don't wanna stay.' She sobbed into Hermione.

Severus walked up to his wife and daughter and wrapped his arms around them. 'Althea, we are only up here. We're not going anywhere. Wyatt and Lucas are in the castle, everything is safe and your dorm is perfectly safe.'

'Daddy, I want to stay with you.' She said as she looked up at him.

'And I would love you to stay here my little dove but you have to live in dormitories.' He said as he unwrapped his arms around them and sat on the sofa. 'Come here.' He said and she did.

'What scares you?' he asked as he cuddled her to him.

'I don't know.' She said as she cuddled into her father. 'I just don't like sleeping in the dorms. I don't like sharing a room with others.'

'You can have a private room in a few years.' Hermione said as she sat down on the coffee table.

'I had a private room. Is it because you like your own space?' he asked and she nodded.

'I don't like others around.' She mumbled. 'I want my room.'

'What about if I got you your own room?' Severus said.

'Severus.' Hermione said as she looked at him.

'Could I?' she said.

'Of course darling.' He said as he kissed her head. 'But I want you first to try and sleep there.'

'No!' she said as she started crying again.

'Althea.' He said as he rubbed her back. 'I need you to try little dove. Try for me tonight and if you don't like it you can come home until we get you a room.'

'You need to try it Althea.' Hermione said. 'Daddy will give you my diary and if you really really want to come home, write in there and we'll come pick you up.'

'Okay.' She sulked.

'Come on; let's take you back to the tower.' Severus said as he summoned Hermione's magical diary and then walked off with Althea.

* * *

While they were gone, Hermione got ready for bed; no baby making tonight. She got undressed and climbed into bed waiting for Severus to return. Ten minutes later she heard the door close and called out to him.

'How did it go?' she asked as she sat up.

'It didn't.' He said as he stepped into view. There in his arms was his baby girls sobbing her heart out.

Hermione nodded and patted to the bed beside her. Severus placed Althea in the middle of the bed and watched as she cuddled into Hermione.

'It's alright little dove.' He said as he sat down on the bed and rubbed her back. 'We'll sort it out.'

* * *

**AN: Just a look into the Snape's lives. xx**


End file.
